Cómo podemos amarnos?
by Saori-Luna
Summary: EPILOGO ARRIBA! Qué pasa cuando la persona que amas no te recuerda, y no sabes qué es lo que siente por ti? y si ya supieras que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro, pero tuvieras que tomar una gran decisión? y qué pasa si esa decisión ya la tomaste hace
1. Chapter 1

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

A veces me pregunto cómo fue que me enamoré de ti, fue acaso la noche en que me rescataste de Yamian? O fue desde el momento en que nos conocimos? Recuerdo cuando supe que irías a entrenar a Grecia, en ese momento mi abuelo me dijo que algún día yo iría también, y cada año, en vacaciones, le rogaba que me llevara a Atenas con la esperanza de verte, pero nunca pasó…

Cuanto daría por tener un sitio en tu corazón, como lo tienen tus amigos, tu hermana, Marín, Mino…

Saori, cuidado!

Demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, la diosa no pudo apartarse del camino de un coche sin frenos. Antes del impacto sólo alcanzó a pensar:

Seiya!

Los caballeros se quedaron paralizados al sentir como el cosmos de su amiga iba disminuyendo poco a poco. El caballero de Andrómeda fue el primero en llegar junto a la diosa…

Saori, resiste, te llevaremos a un hospital pronto.

Sus signos vitales eran débiles, pero gracias a la reacción rápida de los doctores pudieron estabilizarla. Sin embargo, el golpe había sido fuerte, y además de varias costillas rotas, la diosa había perdido la conciencia.

Es necesario esperar a que se despierte, sólo entonces sabremos la magnitud del daño. Por lo pronto hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido.

Gracias, doctor.

Los 5 caballeros del zodiaco estaban sentados en la sala de espera, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, y culpándose por lo sucedido. Seiya estaba en peor estado que los demás, en especial porque no había querido acompañarlos al parque, y había discutido con Saori al respecto.

Debí haber ido, así Saori estaría bien

No te culpes por ello Seiya, todos estábamos ocupados, Saori escuchaba música mientras corría (NO HAGAN ESTO EN CASA!) no había forma de evitarlo.

Qué estás diciendo? Si ella es una diosa, y se supone que nosotros somos sus guardianes.

Jóvenes- dijo el doctor- ya pueden visitar a la señorita, pero no más de una persona en la habitación.

Uno por uno fue entrando, Seiya fue el último.

Saori, quiero que sepas que lo siento, escuché tu llamado, y de haber estado allí te habría salvado. Discúlpame por favor, haré todo lo posible para traerte de vuelta.

Dicho esto, Seiya tomó la mano de la joven, y cuidadosamente encendió su cosmos, pensando en todas las veces que le había salvado la vida, y ella a él; pensó en la dulzura de su canto en la Atlántida, en su piel congelándose en Asgard, en su corazón sangrando en Grecia, y en la calma que sintió cuando estuvo en su regazo al final de esa terrible batalla, sin querer recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos después de liberarla de Yamian, nunca supo qué paso esa vez, sólo recordaba su dulce voz, su cosmos protegiéndolo, y sus ojos que lo miraban con… Al llegar a ese punto, Seiya interrumpió el contacto con Saori.

Es imposible- se dijo- Saori nunca podría amarme, pero en qué momento me enamoré de ella?

En ese momento el sonido de la maquina que registraba los latidos del corazón de Saori comenzó a cambiar sonando mas fuerte, y acelerando el ritmo. Una de las manos de Seiya seguía sobre la de Saori, y los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron por la sorpresa de sentir que se la apretaba.

Saori?

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron lentamente para preguntar:

Quien eres tú?

Continuará…

Notas: Hola! Este es un fic super tierno y dulce basado en los sentimientos de Saori y Seiya  espero que les guste. En el próximo capítulo "Cómo puedo amarte? Los sentimientos de él". Hasta la próxima. Comentarios a Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo sólo me divierto.


	2. Chapter 2

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

CAPITULO 2: CÓMO PUEDO AMARTE?

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ÉL

Quién eres tú?

Saori-san, no me recuerdas?

Quién es Saori?

Eres tú, tú eres Saori Kido y yo soy Seiya Ogawara, y somos amigos

No recuerdo nada, dónde estoy?

Fuiste golpeada por un auto, y estás en el hospital, déjame ir por el doctor. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Impulsivamente le dio un beso en la frente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Seiya, qué sucede?- le preguntó Hyoga.

Dónde está el doctor? Saori despertó!

Qué! Está bien?

Creo que no recuerda nada, pero está bien. Dónde está el doctor?

Aquí estoy joven, qué sucede?

Saori despertó doctor, pero no recuerda nada.

Iré a revisarla inmediatamente, con quién estaba cuando despertó?

Conmigo

Entonces acompáñeme.

Después de hacerle el chequeo y concluir que todo estaba bien, el doctor le explicó a Saori que la amnesia era una complicación natural debido al trauma en su cabeza, pero que poco a poco lo recordaría todo.

Creo que es mejor que descanse un poco antes de que entren los demás.

Quiénes son?

Son nuestros amigos más cercanos Saori. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, y les va a dar mucha alegría verte.

Es mejor que sólo esté una persona con ella en la habitación.

Está bien doctor, muchas gracias.

Me retiro entonces.

Te sientes bien Saori?

Un poco adolorida

Ya oíste al doctor, así que creo que es mejor que me marche para que los muchachos puedan entrar.

No quiero que te vayas.

No te preocupes, estarás bien con ellos, los chicos te adoran, y al final volveré y me quedaré contigo- una idea cruzó por su mente- y si te portas bien te traeré un regalo.

Saori sonrió resignada, después de todo seguía siendo una niña consentida.

Seiya dejó la habitación y fue a hablar con los muchachos, acordando quedarse cada uno al menos media hora con ella, y no sobrecargarla con muchos recuerdos.

Ella está nerviosa, así que por favor sean amables, sobre todo tú Ikki, no la asustes!

Dicho esto se fue a su apartamento y se dio una ducha, pretendía pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Saori, así que llevó varios cambios de ropa. Después de esto fue al centro comercial por el regalo prometido.

Qué puedo levarle a Saori?

Su cabeza repasó todos los recuerdos compartidos; al crecer Saori se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, y desde el momento en que se reencontraron, su crecimiento personal se había hecho mucho más evidente. Alguna vez Seiya habría pensado en ella como su enemiga, o como una interferencia, pero ella no le había hecho caso, y había continuado acercándosele, como el día en que fue a su casa a llevarle el mensaje de Ikki.

Instintivamente pensó en enviarle rosas y chocolates, pero además de que no era su estilo, era completamente inapropiado.

Disculpe señor, puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sí, busco un regalo para una amiga.

Es una ocasión especial?

No precisamente, tuvo un accidente hace poco y está en el hospital.

Bueno, en esos casos un lindo arreglo es bien recibido.

Me gustaría algo mucho más… duradero.

Tenemos estos peluches, siempre le recordarán con uno de ellos.

Seiya los miró, y sonrió encontrando lo que buscaba.

Me llevo el Pegaso

Gran elección, señor. Puedo sugerirle un diario además; si ella no puede moverse, le será útil entretenerse en algo.

Perfecto, envuélvamelos por favor.

Aquí están, señor, no olvide marcar el diario.

Marcarlo?

Así es, escribir una pequeña dedicatoria o mensaje.

Gracias, señorita

Siempre a sus órdenes.

Seiya miró su reloj, aún le quedaba tiempo para escribir la dichosa dedicatoria. Después de pensarlo, pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, y punto final a su mensaje. Llegó al hospital justo cuando Shun salía de la habitación de Saori.

Qué bueno que llegas, Saori quiere verte.

Cómo está?

Un poco confundida, pero lo está tomando muy bien, al parecer su corazón recuerda más que su cabeza.

Entraré entonces.

Hola Saori!

Seiya, qué bueno que volviste

Cómo estás?

Muy bien, tenías razón, los muchachos son muy amables.

Me alegra que estés bien. Mira, lo prometido es deuda.

Mi regalo, qué bien! Qué me trajiste?- dijo abriendo la bolsa- qué precioso es, y muy suave también!

Me alegra que te guste, es un Pegaso.

Es tu guardián, cierto?

Lo recuerdas?

No, Shun me estuvo contando algunas cosas. Y esto, qué es?

Es un diario, puede ser útil si anotas lo que vas recordando. Si me disculpas tengo algo de hambre. Te dejaré aquí para que leas un poco, no tardo.

Está bien, muchas gracias.

Al cerrar Seiya la puerta, Saori abrió su diario y leyó sorprendida:

"Mi querida Saori:

Este es el primer regalo que te doy y quise hacerlo especial.

Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante de mi vida, aunque nunca te lo dije antes. Probablemente te sorprendas un poco cuando recobres la memoria, por eso no es necesario que digas nada.

Te adoro Saori-san y haré todo lo posible porque nada malo te pase nuevamente. Espero que escribiendo puedas aclarar muchas de las dudas que tienes en este momento.

Con cariño.

Tu amigo, Seiya"

Cuando Seiya regresó Saori ya estaba dormida, abrazada al Pegaso y con el diario sobre la mesa. Tomando una manta para abrigarla más, Seiya le susurró al oído:

Te amo, Saori.

Continuará…

Notas: bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, no está mal, verdad? Creo que estoy en una fase melosa ; en el próximo capítulo "Qué siento por ti? Los sentimientos de ella". Como siempre, Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Comentarios a 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Los comentarios en cursiva son apartes del diario de Saori._

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

CAPITULO 3: CÓMO PUEDO AMARLE?

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLA

_Durante las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de algo, y lo que comenzó como una duda, ahora es algo muy seguro dentro de mí. No sé qué pasará en el momento en que recobre la memoria, nadie ha podido decirme qué relación existía entre nosotros antes, pero quiero dejar por escrito, porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, que yo, Saori Kido, AMO a Seiya Ogawara. _

Saori dejó de leer conmocionada. Siempre había pensado que estos sentimientos estaban prohibidos para ella, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar, sabiendo que incluso sin tener ningún tipo de recuerdos había llegado a amar a Seiya. Miró su calendario, martes 2 de agosto, le había tardado un mes y medio recobrar su memoria, y ahora que regresaba, se encontraba de lleno en un mundo completamente diferente al que ella había dejado. Y todo comenzaba y terminaba con ese cuaderno…

_Saori-san, estás despierta?_

_Shun?_

_El desayuno ya está servido._

_De qué me hablas? Desayunamos antes de irnos al parque_

_Saori, estás bien?_

_Claro que sí_

_Qué día es hoy?_

_Qué es lo que te pasa? Pues hoy es 17 de junio_

_Por Zeus, recuperaste la memoria!_

_Qué?_

_Pero en ese momento Shun había salido como loco a llamar a los demás, mientras Saori se preocupaba seriamente por la salud mental de su amigo._

Desde ese momento habían pasado ya casi 6 horas, en las cuales había sido revisada por el doctor, abrazada, interrogada, y sobre todo, muy consentida por todos sus amigos, menos por él.

_Dónde está Seiya?_

_Tuvimos que mandarlo hoy a su casa. Si no lo hacíamos habríamos tenido otro enfermo por cuidar._

_Por qué?_

_Bueno, Saori, sólo digamos que Seiya fue tu enfermero principal todo este tiempo- dijo Shun con un poco de nerviosismo, y evitando la mirada de su diosa._

_Pero, qué ha pasado todo este tiempo?_

_Bueno, puedes leer tu diario para enterarte._

_Mi diario, yo nunca he llevado un diario en toda mi vida._

_Bueno, pues escogiste un buen momento para empezar. Seiya nos dijo que le habías pedido un cuaderno para anotar todo lo que ibas recordando _(pequeña mentirilla blanca, para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre el por qué le daba un regalo a Saori)

Así, Saori había comenzado a sorprenderse, primero por la dedicatoria que Seiya había escrito, y después, con todo lo que ella misma había hecho.

_25 de junio: Hoy fui con los chicos a la feria; me parece increíble que en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos no lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Fuimos a la montaña rusa, la rueda, y la mansión del terror. Allí me dio mucho miedo, pero estaba con Seiya, y me abrazó cuando un zombi se nos acercó. Los muchachos sólo se morían de la risa con mis gritos. Se sintió muy bien, pero no he podido recordar nada. Supongo que es porque no hay nada familiar en lo que hicimos, aún así me divertí mucho._

La feria?- se preguntó Saori extrañada, nunca había querido hacer algo así, no tenía tiempo por atender los asuntos de la Fundación.

_30 de junio: creo que he recordado algo, pero nadie ha sido capaz de decirme si es un recuerdo de verdad. Estaba en una hermosa playa, y de pronto escuché los lamentos de un chico. Corrí a verlo y estaba muy herido, no recuerdo su rostro, pero algo me dice que era Seiya… tal vez era sólo un sueño._

Ella sí lo recordaba, fue en aquel verano en que su abuelo la llevó a conocer Grecia. Estaban en la playa cercana a Cabo Sunión, cuando pudo ver a Seiya, por primera vez en 3 años. Lastimosamente, o afortunadamente, él no la había reconocido. En su fase rebelde, Saori era pelirroja  pero para ella había sido algo mágico, porque era la única ocasión en la que había podido demostrarle su amor sin que nadie los interrumpiera, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

_10 de julio: algo raro me pasa, los muchachos están preocupados, puedo verlo en sus ojos. En la última semana he tenido pesadillas horribles, y sólo desaparecen si Seiya me acompaña. Es extraño, veo claramente una daga acercándose a mi cuerpo, y me despierto justo antes de que me atraviese. Acaso me pasó algo tan horrible… hay algo más extraño aún, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero cuando estoy con él, me siento bien, nada me preocupa, y sólo quiero perderme entre sus brazos… qué es esto?_

El amor siempre había sido algo incomprensible para Atenea, todo eso de las maripositas en el estómago le parecía ridículo, ella era demasiado seria y estaba demasiado ocupada para esas tonterías. Pero en esta encarnación había algo diferente, como Saori Kido, lo había sentido, y ahora, como este extraño alter-ego sin memoria, lo había confirmado. Atenea tenía sentimientos, increíble, no?

_15 de julio: estoy muy feliz, cada vez recuerdo más cosas, nada muy importante, pero ya recuerdo cosas de mi infancia, y los muchachos me explicaron el sueño con la daga. Es raro pensar que eres la reencarnación de una diosa. Me pregunto cómo seré? Bueno, para cuando recuerde mi memoria: Hola! Creo que eres increíble, has hecho muchas cosas, y debes sentirte muy orgullosa, pero, no te sientes sola? _

Esto ya es el colmo!- se dijo Saori, arrojando el cuaderno al otro lado de la habitación. Que ella misma se reprochara el hecho de no tener amigos, pues claro que sí los tenía, sus caballeros de bronce eran las personas más cercanas que tenía, aunque no siempre pudiera darse el lujo de recordarlo.

_25 de julio: siento que pronto recordaré todo, y entonces dejaré de existir, esto me preocupa, no quiero perder esta vida, he sido muy feliz, creo que más de lo que lo has sido tú. Pero bueno eso no podremos saberlo, tú nunca podrás vivir mi vida, y yo nunca sabré lo que es tener tantas responsabilidades. Creo que a través de tus recuerdos he podido entender un poco lo que has hecho, pero hay algo que me intriga, por qué no lo besaste cuando pudiste? Hoy me tropecé, y al tratar de detenerme Seiya rodó conmigo, quedamos cara a cara, y entonces recordé ese momento, espero tan especial, para ti. Te entiendo, yo también quise besarlo y no pude, creo que él se dio cuenta, porque me quitó la cara, y no tuve el valor para hacer algo._

esto puede ser problemático- si Seiya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, cómo podía verlo a la cara; siempre quedaba la excusa que esa no era ella, pero su conciencia no quedaría tan satisfecha, sobre ella pesaban todos los momentos, en que sintió deseos de besarlo, como esa vez en el precipicio.

Su diario acababa con el siguiente mensaje:

_1 de agosto: no me preguntes cómo, pero sé que estoy agonizando, no literalmente, obviamente, no sé que será de ti, pero me gustaría que te dieras el tiempo para tener seres queridos, sabes, yo la he pasado muy bien. Tus amigos son muy especiales. Cómo única prueba de que yo existí, quisiera decir esto: Durante las últimas semanas me he dado cuenta de algo, y lo que comenzó como una duda, ahora es algo muy seguro dentro de mí. No sé qué pasará en el momento en que recobre la memoria, nadie ha podido decirme qué relación existía entre nosotros antes, pero quiero dejar por escrito, porque las palabras se las lleva el viento, que yo, Saori Kido, AMO a Seiya Ogawara. Y sé que tú también lo haces, supongo que depende de ti, si quieres averiguar qué es lo que siente él por nosotras. Gracias por todo, Saori-san._

Toc, toc

Adelante.

Saori?

Saori lo miró fijamente, este era el momento que más había temido y anhelado desde que había despertado aquel día. Se sintió feliz de verlo nuevamente, estaba nervioso, todo su cosmos lo gritaba, pero trataba de parecer calmado ante la diosa.

Hola Seiya! Me alegra verte.

Cómo estás? Los muchachos me dijeron que habías recuperado la memoria.

Sí

Recuerdas lo que pasó en este tiempo?

No, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el parque.

Seiya sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría, lo último que ella recordaba era su pelea, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos durante casi dos meses, ahora lo único que contaba era que él había sido terriblemente grosero.

Saori, sobre ese día… yo, quería decirte que lamento muchísimo la discusión que tuvimos.

Saori le miró fijamente, estaba completamente arrepentido, y se sentía terriblemente culpable por una tonta discusión, mientras que ella sólo quería poder abrazarlo, y contarle todo, comenzando por cierto episodio en Grecia.

Seiya, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Mientras tanto, en el salón…

Así que Seiya ya llegó- preguntó un nervioso Hyoga

Sí, deben estar hablando en este momento.- dijo Shiryu

Creen que sean capaces de confesarlo todo?- dijo Shun

Continuará

NOTAS: Konnichiwa Minna! Estoy de regreso con el tercer capítulo, de 5 planeados + un sidestory. Arigato Pily-chan por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Si se preguntan qué es eso del encuentro en Cabo Sunión, pues lo explicaré en el sidestory, que les adelanto, será un lemon, aunque si no lo quieren leer, pues no hay problema, porque no interfiere en nada con la historia, y daré una explicación más convencional a este encuentro en el capítulo final. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Qué creen que pase? Los sentimientos de ellos"!


	4. Chapter 4

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

CAPITULO 4: QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE?

LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ELLOS

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Así que Seiya ya llegó- preguntó un nervioso Hyoga

Sí, deben estar hablando en este momento.- dijo Shiryu

Creen que sean capaces de confesarlo todo?- dijo Shun

Confesar que cosa?- preguntó Ikki

OH vamos, Ikki, no serás el único que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre esos dos?

Qué pasa?

Es obvio, no? Seiya y Saori se aman- dijo Shiryu tranquilamente, como quien dijera que la tierra es redonda.

Cómo? Y ustedes están así de tranquilos?- dijo Ikki encendiendo su cosmos peligrosamente.

Pues claro- contestó Hyoga- y qué quieres que hagamos? Contra este tipo de cosas no se puede hacer nada.

Pues en primer lugar, deberían impedir que hablen… qué demonios! Lo haré yo.

Y ya iba el caballero del Fénix a irrumpir en el salón donde hablaban la diosa y el Pegaso, cuando sintió tres grandes masas caer sobre su cuerpo.

- detente, Ikki, no puedes interrumpirlos- decía Shun, mientras trataba de sujetar las piernas de su hermano.

- así es, este es su asunto, no el nuestro- decía Shiryu, sujetándole los brazos.

- además, nada puedes hacer por evitarlo, es algo que tenía que pasar desde hace mucho- concluyó Hyoga, quien con su cuerpo trataba de impedir que Ikki diera un paso más.

- Hace mucho, y es que desde hace cuanto pasa esto?

- pues desde que éramos niños, no lo sabías?

- Qué!

- Claro, que no lo recuerdas?

Ikki pensó en lo dicho por sus amigos, era imposible que Seiya y Saori se amaran desde su temprana infancia, si hasta donde él recordaba, se detestaban mutuamente. Pero, súbitamente, recordó algo que había escuchado después del famoso incidente del caballito.

_Abuelo, por qué Seiya no me quiere?_

_El pequeño Ikki se quedó de piedra al escuchar a la señorita Kido preguntarle eso a su abuelo, casi entre lágrimas._

_No digas eso Saori, sabes que Seiya te quiere mucho._

_No es cierto, no quiso ser mi caballito hoy y NUNCA quiere jugar conmigo!_

_Bueno, no a todo el mundo le gusta servir de caballito, pero él te aprecia mucho, recuerdas lo que te regaló por tu cumpleaños._

_Sí, un osito de felpa, me gustó mucho_

_Nadie da regalos sin sentir algo por la persona a la que se los da, además, Seiya hizo algo muy importante, y fue no dártelo en frente de todos, eso le habría costado muchos problemas con los otros chicos._

_Quieres decir que por eso él no quiso ser mi caballito, para que los otros chicos no molestaran?_

_Probablemente Saori querida._

_Pero yo quería que él fuera mi caballito para demostrarle que prefiero jugar con él en lugar de cualquier otro._

_Bueno, pero él no quería serlo. Además no fue justo que utilizarás a Jabu para tus juegos._

_Lo siento, yo sólo quería que Seiya se sintiera mal por no ser mi caballito, pero le hice daño a Jabu. Lo siento mucho, abuelo._

_Lo sé, pequeña._

_Entonces, Seiya sí me quiere pero no quiere que los demás lo sepan?_

_Sabes Saori, eres muy inteligente para tu edad…_

y bueno?

Supongo que tienen razón- respondió Ikki refunfuñando- pero aún no me explico cómo es que pueden estar de acuerdo con esto!

Shun suspiró, su hermano verdaderamente era muy terco, pero esas palabras habían hecho que regresara al momento en que había visto por primera vez el amor en los ojos de Saori. Fue después de aquella terrible batalla entre el Pegaso y el dragón, Saori había acudido angustiada al hospital pero había disimulado muy bien su expresión, salvo para él, quien había alcanzado a percibir su angustia. No le había dado importancia hasta que había visto la misma angustia en los ojos de Seiya cuando Docrates había secuestrado a Saori. Para el momento en que se enteraron que Saori era Atenea Shun había pensado en que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido, pero era mentira, tan sólo habían aprendido a disimularlos mejor. Le daba tristeza por sus amigos, a quienes adoraba y le habría gustado haber hecho antes, pero esa decisión no le correspondía a él, así que sólo había esperado pacientemente a que la bomba estallara, justo ahora.

Los pensamientos de Shiryu guardaban el mismo tema, sólo que su memoria se remontaba a mucho tiempo atrás, al tiempo en el que habían vivido en la mansión Kido, con su sentido de sabiduría innato, el joven dragón había adivinado para quién era ese oso que Seiya cuidaba y ocultaba con tanto esmero. Se alegraba de no haberse equivocado cuando vio a Saori jugando con él días más tarde. No lo había podido entender en ese momento, pero semanas después cuando había llegado a Rozán y conocido a Shunrei había comprendido lo que se siente querer de esa manera a alguien. En respeto a Seiya y reconociendo que él tampoco había sido capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que amaba, Shiryu había guardado silencio.

El amor era algo mucho más confuso en el corazón de Hyoga, varias veces había creído amar, pero pensaba que el único amor verdaderamente verdadero era el que le tenía a su madre. Sin embargo, el amor de Seiya y Saori le daban esperanzas para seguir creyendo en él, y la gentil perseverancia de cierta princesa asgaardiana le hacía pensar que el amor podía existir después de todo. Y si sus amigos eran felices, pues él también lo sería.

y bien?- preguntó Ikki impaciente- denme una buena razón para no romper esa puerta, mandar a Seiya al infierno por atreverse a poner sus ojos en Saori, y encerrarla a ella en un convento!

Los caballeros de bronce miraron los ardientes ojos de Ikki y se miraron entre ellos, apresurándose a contestar e interrumpiéndose entre sí:

Bueno, Ikki, si tenemos en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevamos en esto

Y además, creemos que se lo merecen después de todos los problemas

Y piensa el problema que Seiya se quitaría de encima, ya no tendría a Shaina y a Miho acosándolo a cada rato

Sólo déjenme preguntarlos, ustedes creen que de verdad se aman?

Claro- contestaron todos al unísono.

Y entonces, qué creen que pase?

Continuará…

Nota: Konnichiwa minna! después de dos largas semanas de trabajo aquí está el cuarto capítulo terminado. Fue divertido para mí meterme en la cabeza de los otros caballeros, además, tan sólo imagínense la escena de Ikki, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu peleando  divertida, no? Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis amigas Vicky Yun Kamiya, quien escribe los mejores songfics que haya leído por el apoyo que me ha dado después de tanto tiempo, y a Lorena que siempre me mantiene al día con lo que pasa en el mundo Saint Seiyano. También agradezco todos los reviews, a Olympia-mg, sayuri y canela por sus amables comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Bueno para la próxima semana, espero, el sidestory "Un fin de semana en Grecia", y próximamente el gran final que probablemente se titulará, "Un final feliz? Nuestros sentimientos", a no ser que se me ocurra algo mejor . Y debajo de estas líneas, un complemento a este capítulo. "Los sentimientos de Ikki"

_Pensando seriamente en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años, Ikki se hallaba sentado en el risco contemplando las olas._

_Puedo sentarme?_

_Es tu Santuario, Atenea, puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_Tienes razón, pero nada me molestaría más que disgustar a uno de mis caballeros más fuertes._

_Siéntate_

_Saori se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra más, y juntos observaron como el sol se ponía al otro lado del mar._

_Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Seguro_

_Por qué no hiciste nada ese día?_

_Ikki frunció el ceño, sabía perfectamente de que día le hablaba, pero no dio ninguna señal que probara esto._

_Qué día?_

_Ya sabes, el día que recobré mi memoria._

_Han pasado 5 años, y sólo ahora me lo preguntas?_

_Nunca me diste el chance de hacerlo._

…

_me responderás?_

_Saori esperó pacientemente, pero al no tener respuesta se levantó con intención de dirigirse a sus habitaciones._

_espera_

_si?_

_Sólo lo hice por una razón, nunca pude decirle a Esmeralda mis sentimientos por ella, así que pensé que si el destino de Seiya era morir por su diosa, así como es el destino de cualquier caballero, por lo menos debería permitirle expresar sus sentimientos._

_Crees que habría sido mejor si no lo hubiera hecho?_

_Bueno, eso nunca lo sabremos, Atenea._

Nota 2: bueno, no esperaban algo muy largo sobre los sentimientos de Ikki, verdad? Es que ES Ikki! Aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Comentarios a como siempre, Saint Seiya es obre de Masami Kurumada, y estos personajes NO son míos.

Mata ne.


	5. Sidestory

ATENCIÓN: El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores. No es mi intención ofender a nadie, así que si no te gusta el lemon o no tienes edad para leerlo… ABSTENTE!

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

SIDESTORY "UNA TARDE EN GRECIA"

Este viaje apesta!- pensaba Saori Kido disgustada- con mucha suerte había logrado escapar de otro tour a la Acrópolis alegando cansancio, y mientras su abuelo salía, ella había escapado a la playa a caminar, pero ahora ni podía ver las pequeñas tiendas.

este viaje realmente apesta!. La única razón por la que había venido era la esperanza de ver a Seiya, sólo faltaba un día para regresar, y su abuelo no había mencionado ni una sola vez el dichoso Santuario.

Saori se sentó sobre la arena a descansar un poco antes de regresar. A lo lejos, en el océano, se veía una sombra oscilando al ritmo de las olas.

OH, Dios!- gritó Saori, tirando su sombrero y su morral en la arena, y corriendo hacia el mar- resiste!

Saori nadó contra la corriente hasta alcanzar el cuerpo que amenazaba con hundirse. Al llegar a la orilla pudo ver más claramente las facciones del joven.

Es imposible, Seiya!. Rápidamente procedió a darle RCP hasta que el joven comenzó a toser.

Saori se sentó a su lado y lo miró atentamente mientras el muchacho se recuperaba. No podía creerlo, era EL!

estás bien?

Seiya la miró antes de contestar. Aparentemente le había salvado un ángel… de brillante cabello rojo… como el de su hermana. Había algo familiar en ella.

te encuentras bien?

Más o menos, quién eres tú?

Saori le miró a su vez, no había cambiado mucho, pero estaba más guapo que la última vez. Y … no la había reconocido.

mi nombre es Sanae

muchas gracias por ayudarme. Mi nombre es Seiya

mucho gusto

eres japonesa?

Sí, tú también, cierto?

Sí! Me alegra mucho encontrar una compatriota aquí. Somos más bien pocos. Cuéntame, y qué haces en Grecia?

Vacaciones, y tú?

Entre… estudiando- dijo Seiya, tratando de levantarse- ay!

Estás lastimado! Déjame ver!- dijo Saori.

Con mucho cuidado Saori fue retirando los trozos de tela, arena y algas que se habían adherido al abdomen del muchacho- Dios Santo!

no te afanes! Es sólo una cortada!

Espérame, ya vuelvo.

Seiya la miraba mientras buscaba algo en su bolso. Hace mucho que no veía a una chica, sin contar a su maestra, y Sanae era muy bonita, sin querer, le recordaba a alguien, y mientras la observaba un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó al verla volver con una botella de agua y un pareo.

Voy a curarte.

No te preocupes, estaré bien. Sano muy rápido.

Sin escucharlo Saori estaba haciendo trizas su pareo, y después de esto abrió la botella de agua.

te arderá un poco, pero necesito limpiarte bien antes de vendarte.

Seiya sólo la miraba asombrado mientras sus manos apenas le rozaban, limpiando su herida y luego vendándolo.

listo!- terminó Saori, con una sonrisa.

Gracias, no sólo me salvas la vida, sino que me curas.

Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Sólo digamos que es difícil ser el único japonés entre tantos griegos.

Saori lo miró, cuanto no daría por tenerlo cerca, por hacerlo feliz…

Seiya la miró, sin saber qué era lo que se acumulaba en su interior…

Y en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron ambos supieron como responder todas sus inquietudes. Sólo fue necesario que Seiya levantara un poco su cabeza y Saori inclinara la suya y…

Fundiéndose en uno solo, acostados sobre la arena, las manos de Seiya recorrían su cuerpo con un fervor casi sagrado, mientras sus lenguas se exploraban mutuamente. Las manos de Saori recorrían el cuerpo de Seiya cuidadosamente. Sus pensamientos volaban a la velocidad de sus manos.

qué es esto que siento?- se preguntaba él- por qué siento que daría mi vida por ella?

Estás segura que quieres hacerlo?

Saori le miró solo por un segundo antes de contestar:

Si.

Así fuera solo por este momento, podía entregarse por completo al amor de su vida y vivir de este recuerdo hasta que muriera con ella. Tal vez para Seiya sólo fuera una aventura, pero para ella era el momento más feliz de su vida, le entregaría su virginidad al hombre que amaba.

Y así, sin ellos saberlo, estaban cambiando el mundo. Un alma que había estado sola desde su nacimiento se entregaba gustosa. Dos almas se entregaban una a la otra, completándose, mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno solo. Y de haberlo sabido, habrían comprendido, en el momento del orgasmo, que el amor era la forma en que el hombre y la mujer comulgaban con el mundo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sonido del océano lo despertó, asombrado miró a su alrededor. Se había ido.

habrá sido sólo un sueño?

Probablemente sí, se respondió, un hermoso sueño donde un ángel le salvaba la vida, un ángel con cabellos de fuego y el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

Saori-san… pero en qué rayos estoy pensando, debo volver al Santuario. Marín va a matarme! Ay!

Al intentar levantarse se había lastimado, y allí, sobre su abdomen estaba… el pareo.

- Sí pasó!- había tenido relaciones con una completa extraña, pero por un momento había pensado que era ella.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saori-chan?

Aquí estoy abuelo, cómo te fue?

Muy bien, hija. Te perdiste de un hermoso paseo. Y tú, cómo la pasaste?

Bien abuelo.

Mitsumasa Kido la miró; su pequeña nieta resplandecía, faltaba poco para que su poder despertara, y entonces…

Me alegro, mi niña.

Saori sonrió, algo en ella le decía, que debido a lo que había pasado esa tarde, su vida sería muy diferente a lo que se había planeado.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sigo viva! Mil disculpas a todos por la enrome tardanza en actualizar, he tenido casi dos meses de locura en la universidad, pero aquí está finalmente el sidestory, espero que les haya gustado.

¡ The Hades- Chapter Inferno December 2005! Por fin! Todos los personajes son de Masami Kurumada. Muchas gracias a Sayuri, por estar al tanto del fic, y a Athenea por sus reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Chapter 5

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

CAPITULO 5: A HAPPY ENDING?

WE ARE A COUPLE!

Seiya, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Seiya la miró fijamente; estaba muy seria. Acaso sus sentimientos habían sido tan obvios en esa dedicatoria? Acaso Saori había percibido algo? Qué estaba escrito en ese diario?

A..cerca de qué Saori-san?- dijo, con una voz menos firme de la que habría querido.

Yo quiero decirte…

Señorita Saori, Está bien!

El emocionado grito de Tatsumi los tomó por sorpresa, mientras la joven diosa se veía atrapada en el llanto y las exclamaciones de su mayordomo.

ya Tatsumi, estoy bien. No te preocupes más.

Saori miró a su alrededor, pero Seiya había desaparecido. Suspiró.

Tatsumi, por favor ya!

Discúlpeme señorita, es que estoy tan feliz que se encuentre bien. Iré a disponer la cena, me encargaré que preparen todos sus favoritos- dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación.

Afuera, 4 caballeros de bronce se mostraban muy molestos.

Eres un insolente Tatsumi!- decía Hyoga- por qué tenías que interrumpirlos?

Pero quienes se creen ustedes? Tengo derecho a ver a la señorita!

No te hagas el inocente, habíamos acordado no interferir- murmuró Shiryu.

Pues están locos si piensan que voy a permitir que mi querida señorita Saori esté con _ése_

Afortunadamente el buen estado físico de Tatsumi le permitió salir corriendo, porque Ikki se disponía a lanzarle un puño por este último comentario. Mientras, Shun sólo pensaba entristecido; tal vez su oportunidad se había arruinado, Seiya había salido despavorido después de la entrada de Tatsumi, y, lo más extraño, con un paquete bajo el brazo.

En el interior de la habitación Saori se dejaba caer sobre el sofá; desilusionada metió la mano bajo el cojín, como buscando algo…

No puede ser! Seiya se llevó mi diario!

-----------------------------Corte a Comerciales!------------------------------

Nota de la Autora: Konnichiwa Minna! he regresado con el último capítulo de esta historia. Ustedes qué creen, Seiya merece saber lo que pasó en Grecia? Amerita hacer un epílogo sobre esto? Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a mis súper ciberamigas Vicky y Lorena, por todo su apoyo y el ánimo que me dan. Domo Arigato! Este capítulo va por ustedes chicas!... y por mi propia salud mental, el trabajo en la universidad sigue matándome, y si no hallaba tiempo para relajarme y desahogarme iba a volverme loca… además, sólo quedan 17 días para salir a vacaciones!  Gracias también a Sayuri, me encantan tus reviews! Espero que les guste este capítulo, recuerden, estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masami Kurumada… y ahora sí, continuemos….

-----------------------------Regreso de Comerciales!------------------------------

Por qué lo hice?

Era ya la décima vez que Seiya se hacía esa pregunta, había robado, sí, no había otra palabra, el diario de Saori, y corrido al bosque, hasta llegar a su lugar preferido. Desde niño se había acostumbrado a ir a ese sitio cuando estaba en problemas.

Miró nuevamente le cuaderno, por qué lo había agarrado? Sí, tenía miedo de lo que estaría escrito allí, pero nunca le había pasado por la mente leerlo, Saori lo mataría.

Preocupado cerró los ojos, se había sentido tan feliz al saber que Saori estaba bien, que había olvidado que eso sería el fin de su reciente amistad. Podía llamársele a eso amistad? Él la amaba y ella era, por el momento, una chica normal. Extrañamente comenzó a sentirse muy bien, muy tranquilo, al reconocer este sentimiento abrió los ojos muy confundido.

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo- dijo Saori, con una sonrisa de disculpa- te veías muy preocupado, sólo trataba de calmarte.

Veo que ya puedes utilizar tu cosmos. Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

Saori le señaló el caballo atado no muy lejos de allí. Seiya levantó las cejas sorprendido. No lo había oído llegar.

Puedo sentarme?

Supongo

Saori se sentó junto a él, mirándolo fijamente, y sonrió.

Y bien, cómo has estado?

Seiya sonrió, aligerando la tensión entre ellos, y la miró.

Bueno, han sido meses difíciles, pero buenos.

Y… yo como he estado?

Seiya la miró fijamente antes de contestar:

Has estado bien, un poco más alegre de lo normal, creo.

Eso es bueno. Seiya…

Saori-san, siento haber tomado tu diario, no sé por qué lo hice, ni siquiera lo miré, te lo juro.

Quieres dar un paseo?

Bueno

Saori se puso de pie, haciendo que Seiya se fijara por primera vez en su ropa, llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una camisa estilo túnica blanca.

Pasa algo malo?- preguntó ella.

Te vez… rara

No me habías visto así?

A TI no- dijo Seiya, enfatizando el hecho que había sido otra persona quien había estado los últimos meses.

Sabes Seiya- dijo Saori, comenzando a caminar- si de algo me sirvió leer ese diario fue para darme cuenta que yo soy yo, sin importar como me vea o actúe.

Qué quieres decir?

Lo que quiero decir es que…

Al estar distraída hablando, Saori se había tropezado con una raíz que sobresalía, y al tratar de impedir la caída había agarrado la mano de Seiya, y lo había arrastrado con ella al suelo, quedando uno sobre otro.

Estás bien?- le preguntó a Seiya.

Sí, y tú?

También

Se miraron a los ojos, notando cuan cerca estaban.

Deberíamos levantarnos- dijo Seiya, mientras por dentro pensaba "ahí estoy otra vez, tratando de huir. De qué tengo miedo?"

Saori le miró antes de responder:

Leí en mi diario que una vez me sostuviste para no caer, y quedamos frente a frente.

Así es.

Esa vez me arrepentí mucho de no hacer esto.

Suavemente, Saori colocó sus labios sobre los de Seiya; al principio no obtuvo respuesta del joven, pero pronto sus labios se entreabrieron. Saori suspiró, era su primer beso y se sentía increíble; con una mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Seiya, mientras sentía como él la tomaba de la cintura. Después de un tiempo se detuvieron. Saori se acercó al oído de Seiya para susurrarle:

Te amo.

Seiya la abrazó suavemente antes de responder:

Y yo a ti.

En casa, los caballeros de bronce estaban muy preocupados.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no deberíamos ir a buscarlos?- decía Shun.

No lo creo, estarán bien.

Era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, cierto?

Ikki quien miraba por la ventana murmuró:

Allí vienen.

Rápidamente todos se sentaron, aparentando normalidad, y esperaron a que la puerta se abriera. Un enorme silencio llenó la sala.

Y bien?- preguntó un nervioso Hyoga.

Saori y Seiya se miraron, sus manos entrelazadas, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su rostro, antes de contestar:

Somos pareja!

FIN

Nota de la autora: y bien, qué les pareció? Me prometí a mi misma que terminaría este capítulo hoy, les cuento que aproveché mucho este festivo en mi país. Y adelanté muchas cosas. Quieren saber qué pasó después, y si Seiya se enterará de lo que pasó en Grecia? No lo he pensado mucho todavía, pero entre más lo pienso más quiero hacer un epílogo, para terminar bien esta historia, ya que tengo pendientes algunos fics de otras series como un Heero&Relena y un Tomoyo&Erial, y terminar de publicar Card Captor Sakura II: El poder de una Estrella. Una dedicatoria más para mi amor, quien me inspira en las escenas románticas. Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad!


	7. Epilogo

CÓMO PODEMOS AMARNOS?

Por SaoriLuna

EPILOGO: UNA GRAN DECISIÓN

_Él…_

se siente muy bien- pensaba Seiya, mientras la besaba. Sus labios eran muy dulces, y él nunca podría cansarse de hacerlo. Ella le respondía con el mismo sentimiento. Por un momento entreabrió los ojos y pudo percibir un reflejo rojizo.

Qué?- Seiya se retiró bruscamente- Qué haces tú aquí? Eres la chica de la playa!

Así es querido, no quieres repetir lo que pasó la última vez?- le dijo insinuante.

Seiya! Cómo pudiste?

El caballero de Pegaso miró a su lado.

Saori, no es lo que piensas!

Aléjate! No quiero saber más de ti!

La reencarnación de Athena salió corriendo, mientras el caballero trataba de liberarse de la pelirroja.

Saori, espera! Noooooo!

Seiya se despertó sobresaltado, al frente podía ver uno de los tantos programas de tele ventas que dan en la madrugada. Suspiró. Todo había sido un sueño, un terrible sueño. Miró el reloj, eran las 3:00 a.m. a su lado Saori dormía plácidamente, abrazada a él. Suspiró nuevamente.

Últimamente habían tomado la costumbre de ver películas hasta tarde. Saori usualmente se quedaba dormida y él la llevaba a su habitación, pero hoy él se había dormido también. Era demasiado tarde para ir a su casa, así que optó por apagar la TV y volver a dormir.

Sonrió. Seguramente Tatsumi armaría un gran escándalo en la mañana. La abrazó cuidadosamente procurando no despertarla, y antes de dormir pensó:

Espero que nunca lo sepas, Saori.

_Ella…_

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas, mientras la princesa de la Tierra se rehusaba perezosamente a levantarse. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta en donde se encontraba. Seguramente se había quedado dormida nuevamente, pero, por qué Seiya no la había llevado a su cuarto?

Sonrió al ver la respuesta. A su lado, abrazándola, se encontraba su apuesto novio.

Saori sonrió nuevamente, mientras se liberaba del abrazo; debía volver a su habitación, o de lo contrario el escándalo sería terrible. Era increíble la forma en la que había pasado el tiempo. Seiya y ella estaban cercanos a cumplir su primer aniversario. Cada vez estaban más cerca, y Saori sólo pensaba en cómo decirle a Seiya lo que había pasado en Grecia, pero se moría de pánico al pensar en su reacción. Pero con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que no podía seguir postergándolo. Con cada mirada, cada abrazo, cada beso, se decían miles de cosas… Suspiró. Tal vez un baño le ayudaría. Lo miró antes de salir del cuarto.

Quisiera poder decírtelo pronto.

_De nuevo… Él _

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas mientras el caballero de Pegaso se despertaba sobresaltado tras oír una puerta cerrándose. Miró a su lado. Saori ya no estaba. Decidió dormir un poco más. Al girar su cuerpo su cara quedó en el lugar donde había estado la cabeza de su novia. Seiya suspiró profundamente llenándose del aroma a lavanda. Al mismo tiempo muchas sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo, recordando cada abrazo, cada beso, cada caricia. No podía evitarlo, la deseaba. Pero él no era digno de ella. Ya llevaban casi un año, y actualmente tener ese tiempo con tu novia y no haber tenido relaciones era prácticamente increíble. Sin embargo, ellos no lo habían hecho; y no era porque no lo desearan. En ocasiones las cosas se salían un poco de control cuando se besaban y alguno de los dos tenía que detenerse. En esos casos Saori sólo colocaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Él siempre correspondía al abrazo, sin decirle nada, sintiendo miedo de preguntarle algo, pero sobre todo, miedo de contarle lo que había pasado en Grecia. Y si la perdía, tal y como pasaba en sus sueños? Seiya sacudió su cabeza desechando la idea y despertó por completo. Tal vez un baño lo ayudaría.

_Y qué pasó con ellos?_

Cuando Seiya bajó, los otros caballeros ya habían desayunado y estaban viendo TV en la sala de estar

Buenos días chicos

Buenos días Seiya

Buenos días Romeo- dijo Hyoga sonriéndole burlonamente.

Seiya enarcó una ceja

se puede saber qué quiere decir eso, Hyoga?

Vamos Seiya, sabemos que pasaste la noche aquí, y con Saori.

Los otros caballeros sonrieron.

Estábamos durmiendo!

Sí, claro, y yo soy Papá Noel

Es cierto!

El genio de Seiya iba subiendo peligrosamente, cuando Shun intervino, conciliador

no te molestes Seiya, sólo esta tratando de desviar la atención de él, Fler llega hoy.

Al oír esto Hyoga enrojeció mientras los demás se reían.

Seiya se reía a más no poder; detrás de Saori y él, todos sus amigos se habían emparejado, primero Shiryu y Sunrei, luego Shun y June, y, finalmente, Hyoga y Fler. Seiya pensaba que la paciencia de la joven princesa era digna de admirar.

dónde está Saori?- les preguntó.

Está en el estudio.

Bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Seiya se encaminó al estudio, para encontrar a su novia entre libros, hojas y calculadoras.

Hola preciosa!

Saori levantó la cabeza y sonrió:

Buenos días, dormiste bien?

Bastante bien. Qué haces?

Reviso la contabilidad, pero estoy a punto de volverme loca.

Seiya se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la princesa.

Amor, es muy temprano para que estés tan tensa.

Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sabes, deberíamos aprovechar que Fler llega hoy e irnos todos de fin de semana.

Suena bien- dijo Saori, derritiéndose con el masaje.

Oye- dijo Seiya, agachándose para quedar a su altura- no te quedes dormida.

No lo haré- dijo Saori, aprovechando para darle un beso.

Poco a poco el beso se fue alargando, y para Seiya fue difícil continuar agachado, así que tomó a su novia por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa quedando los dos a la misma altura. Suavemente Seiya le acariciaba la espalda, mientras Saori introducía los dedos en su cabello. Ambos suspiraron.

Creo que mejor voy a arreglar lo del paseo- dijo Seiya

Está bien.

Los jóvenes se separaron muy acalorados, pensando en lo poco que había faltado para tumbar las cosas de la mesa, y… Saori prefería no pensarlo. Tal vez el paseo no fuera la mejor de las ideas después de todo.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, fueron todos a recoger a Fler. Saori y Seiya, aunque tomados de la mano, evitaban verse a los ojos, mientras pensaban:

Ojalá que nunca lo sepa

Debe saberlo pronto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

El fin de semana llegó pronto y el grupo se encontraba muy entusiasmado por el paseo a las montañas. Ya era tarde cuando llegaron a la cabaña, así que tan sólo alcanzaron a desempacar y ubicarse en las habitaciones. Lógicamente iban a dormir en parejas, sin embargo…

Saori, puedo pedirte un favor

Claro Fler, qué necesitas?

Podrías quedarte conmigo?

Saori miró a la princesa de Asgard sorprendida

Pensé que querrías quedarte con Hyoga

Nosotros… nunca… hemos compartido habitación- murmuró Fler sonrojada- y me siento algo incómoda.

Saori lo pensó por un momento. Fler estaba nerviosa y ella también. Finalmente aceptó.

Está bien, compartiré la habitación contigo.

Gracias, no sabes cómo te lo agradezco

Está bien

Saori se dirigió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas. Menos mal que no había terminado de desempacar.

Qué haces?- le preguntó Seiya

Me cambiaré al cuarto de Fler.

Qué! Por qué?

Está algo nerviosa por compartir el cuarto con Hyoga, así que por hoy me quedaré con ella.

No me estarás evitando, verdad Saori?

Saori lo miró sorprendida.

Claro que no- le dijo, acercándose para abrazarlo

Sabes que debemos hablar, cierto?

Sí, pero…

Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero me sacaron de mi cuarto- dijo Hyoga, bastante contrariado.

No te preocupes Hyoga, terminaré de llevar mis cosas al cuarto de Fler.

Seiya e Hyoga la vieron salir rápidamente.

Qué les pasa a las chicas?- preguntó el cisne.

No tengo ni idea.

Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano, y Saori y Sunrei fueron al pueblo a comprar alimentos, mientras Fler y June limpiaban un poco.

Oye Fler, mira lo que encontré

Es un álbum!

Sí, siempre quise ver fotos de los chicos cuando niños

Miremos un poco, no creo que se molesten.

Para cuando los chicos se levantaron, las dos jóvenes estaban riéndose por las fotos.

De qué se ríen?

Se ven tan tiernos con sus disfraces, chicos

Hyoga corrió a quitarles el álbum, había ciertas fotos que prefería que Fler no viera.

Dame eso

En el forcejeo por tener el libro muchas de las fotos habían salido volando.

Vaya- dijo June, recogiendo una foto del piso- no sabía que Saori había pasado por una etapa de rebeldía.

De qué hablas?- preguntó Seiya

Mira- Dijo ella, pasándole la foto.

En el momento en que Seiya tomó la foto se escuchó la puerta abriéndose

Ya llegamos- dijo Sunrei.

Qué hacen?-preguntó Saori sonriendo- qué ves Seiya?

Seiya no lo podía creer, miró a su novia sorprendido, era ella, siempre había sido ella!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Saori se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que veía su novio.

Seiya- murmuró- déjame explicarte

Seiya la miró y miró la foto nuevamente.

No me digas nada, déjame solo- respondió, pasando por su lado y saliendo de la cabaña.

Todos se miraron asombrados.

Aquí están las cosas para el desayuno- Dijo Saori soltando las bolsas que traía- estaré en mi cuarto.

Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Hyoga

_ÉL…_

Es imposible- pensaba Seiya, mientras se tumbaba al lado de un árbol. Todo este tiempo había sido ella. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la verdad. EL había tenido relaciones con Saori. Pero por qué? Él no sabía quién era ella, pero ella si sabía quién era él Entonces, recordó algo que Saori le había dicho hace algún tiempo:

Sabes, yo te amaba desde que era una niña, pero tú siempre me despreciabas…

No entendía, qué había pasado esa vez? Acaso Saori lo había buscado?

Seiya miró a su alrededor, hace casi un año estaba en la misma situación, sentado entre los árboles pensando en ella. En esa ocasión Saori lo había buscado, pero ahora no lo haría. El le había dicho que lo dejara solo. Si quería saber qué era lo que había pasado tendría que buscarla. Suspiró, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cabaña nuevamente.

_ELLA…_

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

Te ves patética- se dijo al mirarse al espejo.

Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Ella temía su reacción, pero esto era peor que cualquier cosa.

Toc, toc, toc

Vete Shun, ya te dije que no voy a salir!

Toc, toc, toc

-Vete!

Toc, toc, toc

Saori se levantó molesta, dispuesta a decirle a su amigo unas cuantas cosas.

Ya te dije que te- comenzó a decir sin mirarlo- Seiya!

El caballero de Pegaso aprovechó la sorpresa de la princesa para entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Caminó y se sentó sobre la cama.

Y bien? Espero que me cuentes todo Saori, porque estoy por volverme loco.

Saori lo miró y comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras decía entre sollozos.

Yo… sólo… lo hice… porque… te amo

A Seiya le partía el corazón verla llorar así

ven, siéntate y cálmate- dijo llevándola hasta la cama- no estoy molesto Saori, sólo quiero entender qué fue lo que pasó.

Saori lo miro y empezó a hablar, a decirle cómo le había rogado a su abuelo que la llevara a Grecia con la esperanza de verlo, como lo había encontrado púrpura casualidad, y como había hecho lo que había hecho por amor.

Yo te amaba Seiya, tú me detestabas, parecía la única oportunidad que tenía.

Seiya la miró atentamente antes de preguntar:

Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Tenía miedo de tu reacción.

Seiya sonrió, abrazándola.

Crees que podría haber sido peor que esto?

No lo sé- dijo ella, aún sollozando y correspondiendo al abrazo.

Yo te amo Saori, siempre lo he hecho. Ese día por un momento pensé que estaba contigo, y no sabes lo mal que me he sentido por pensar que había traicionado el amor que te tenía estando con otra persona. No sabes que aliviado me siento

Siento mucho no habértelo dicho.

Seiya por toda respuesta, besó a su novia. Saori le devolvió el beso con alegría. Sus temores se habían evaporado y respondía con emoción a las caricias de su novio. Cuidadosamente Seiya le acariciaba la espalda, mientras ella introducía sus manos en su cabello.

No te detengas

No podría hacerlo nunca

Las caricias aumentaban mientras la ropa iba desapareciendo; los pensamientos de ambos volaban a una playa en Grecia, y volvían al presente donde sus cuerpos se reencontraban y al igual que sus almas volvían a ser uno solo.

Te amo Saori

Y yo a ti Seiya.

**FIN**

Nota de la autora: Finalmente! Acabé! Duré toda esta semana escribiendo este epílogo, para complacer a todos mis lectores que siempre me piden capítulos un poco más largos. Creo que es un buen intento! Quiero agradecer a Vicky, me encantó tu review! He tenido problemas con el Internet y por eso no te he podido contestar. Este capítulo va dedicado al amor de mi vida, quien me dio una gran idea con lo del álbum y las fotos… no sabía de qué forma era mejor que Seiya se enterara! Eres el mejor! Te amo!

Aprovecho para contarles algo que me llena de un gran orgullo, como escritora y como persona en general, la semana pasada hicieron un concurso de ortografía en mi universidad, y yo… GANÉ! Es un reconocimiento bastante importante para mí.

A todas las personas que leyeron la historia, miles de gracias, y estén pendientes porque esta semana salgo a vacaciones, y pienso montar muchas historias, comenzando con el capítulo siguiente de CCS II: el poder de una estrella.

Matta ne!


End file.
